Ring-ting-tingling
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: "You know, you'll be Queen one day. When you are, it's best to have someone who loves you so completely by your side."


**Ring-ting-tingling**

* * *

><p>Today was the happiest day of her life. She was getting married to the man she loved with her whole heart, again, and to make it even better, her daughter was her maid of honour. Smiling at her reflection, she straightened up the veil she wore and picked up the bunch of red roses and snow bells. She was ready. Turning, she carefully made her way to the door, only for it to open before she could reach it.<p>

"Regina?"

"Snow." She stepped inside the cosy apartment building, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" The short haired woman asked, frowning, "You're supposed to be at the church."

Looking down, the once evil queen licked her lips, "I just wanted to tell you," She sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder in annoyance, "I just wanted to tell you, I'm happy for you."

Snow as stunned; she knew Regina had been getting along better with everyone now that Henry was back living with her, but she never thought she would say something like, especially to her. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat it." She sneered, crossing her arms.

"But why?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Yes."

For a moment, Regina just looked at her, arms still crossed defensively across her chest. But then she sighed and walked over to the bride, "Because, I know what it's like not having the other half of your heart missing," She admitted softly, adjusting the veil, "I understand the pain you were in because of my curse, and I know that feeling of emptiness." She sighed once again, looking up at the girl she watch grow up, "And I am happy that you no longer have to live with that pain."

Tearing up, Snow smiled, "Thank you Regina." She cried, hugging her tightly.

Tensing, Regina hesitated in wrapping her arms back around the young woman. "Yes, well." She said, awkwardly patting her on the back.

Pulling back, she wiped her cheeks, "Sorry."

"Yes," She cleared her throat, "You better get going, you're going to be late."

Eyes widening, she looked up at the clock and gasped, "Oh!" Gathering her skirt, she hurried around Regina and over to the door, all but yanking it off its hinges in her rush to open it. Before running down the stairs, she turned back to face the other woman, "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"You want me to walk you down the aisle?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to, because after my mother died, you raised me."

"I also tried to kill you." Regina said, smirking. "Repeatedly."

Walking back into her apartment, Snow took hold of her hand, "Walk me down the aisle." She said, dragging her behind her.

Stumbling slightly from the pulling, Regina stopped. "Hold on."

"What?" Turning around, Snow watched Regina closely.

"I have a much quicker way." And with a smirk, she engulfed them in a cloud of purple.

* * *

><p>When the smoke cleared, Snow looked around, smiling when she realised they were outside the church. "Thank you."<p>

Nodding her head, Regina, held out her arm, "Ready?"

"Yes." She smiled, looping her arm through Regina's. "Take me to my Prince Charming."

Walking inside, Regina gestured for Grumpy to start the music. As Emma walked down the aisle behind Henry, Regina leant in close to Snow and whispered. "You know, you'll be Queen one day."

"Not anytime soon I hope."

"No," Regina laughed softly, stepping up to the doors, "But when you are, it's best to have someone who loves you so completely by your side."

Hearing the wedding march begin to play, she straightened her back, "Here we go."

Smiling, Snow gripped the arm under hand just a little bit tighter. "Here we go."

Slowly the pair walked down the aisle, smiling and nodding to the guests. When they reached the front, they paused, waiting for the priest to start the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?"

Pursing her lips for a second, Regina looked at him with narrowed eyes, "I do." She said, passing Snows gloved hand to the tall blonde. "Don't make me try to kill you again." She whispered before moving off to sit down.

Smiling, the pair turned back to the priest as he began speaking, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

* * *

><p><em>Well, this was a birthday request from vampygurl402 for <em>_arashi wolf princess.  
>It did go off mark for what was requested, but I hope you're satisfied with what I ended up writing anyway.<br>Ro._


End file.
